bakumatsu_rockfandomcom-20200213-history
Ikite Yukou
One of the songs in the Bakumatsu Rock Game. Song: Ikite Yukoi / 生きてゆこう / Continue Living By: Takasugi Shinsaku CV: Suzuki Tatsuhisa Lyrics Japanese = 生きる糧を与えてくれた 飛び方教える鳥のように この先が暗く辛い未来になっても ウマくやっていける気がする いつも厳しく叱ってくれた 狩り方教える虎のように 音楽を奏でながら風を撫でる そして歌が武器になった 人生努力を怠ることなく 言えないでいた感謝の気持ちを届けたい 生きてゆこう生きてゆこう　ただ一生懸命 この生き様が無様でもいいさ こんな俺にくれた強いココロを 今でもまだ大事にしている 熱を保ち見守ってくれた 歩き方教える親のように 嘘偽りのない誠実な思いが 来たる明日への道標 分からずにいた今の今まで でも大丈夫　もうひとりじゃないから 戸惑いながら迷いながら　格好悪くても 這いずり回って格好良くいこう ぼんやりと浮かぶイメージなびく陽炎 掴めないけど放せないモノがある The melody is look up at the sky 届けよ届け 人の世はいつも徒然なるままに 生きてゆこう生きてゆこう　ただ一生懸命 この生き様が無様でもいいさ こんな俺にくれた強いココロを 今でもまだ大事にしている I am so proud of you all the way |-| Romaji = ikiru kate wo ataete kureta tobi kata oshieru tori no youni kono saki ga kuraku tsurai mirai ni natte mo umaku yatte ikeru kigasuru itsumo kibishiku shikatte kureta kari kata oshieru tora no youni ongaku wo kanade nagara kaze wo naderu soshite uta ga buki ni natta jinsei doryoku wo okotaru kotonaku ienai de ita kansha no kimochi wo todoketai ikite yukou ikite yukou tada isshoukenmei kono ikisama ga buzama demo ii sa konna ore ni kureta tsuyoi kokoro wo ima demo mada daiji ni shiteiru netsu wo tamochi mimamotte kureta aruki kata oshieru oya no youni uso itsuwari no nai seijitsu na omoi ga kitaru asu he no michishirube wakarazu ni ita ima no ima made demo daijoubu mou hitori janai kara tomadoi nagara mayoi nagara kakkou warukute mo haizuri mawatte kakkou yoku ikou bonyari to ukabu imeeji nabiku kagerou tsukamenai kedo hanasenai mono ga aru The melody is look up at the sky todokeyo todoke hito no yo wa itsumo tsurezure naru mama ni ikite yukou ikite yukou tada isshoukenmei kono ikisama ga buzama demo ii sa konna ore ni kureta tsuyoi kokoro wo ima demo mada daiji ni shiteiru I am so proud of you all the way |-| English = You gave me the food I needed to live Taught me which way to fly just like a bird From now on, in this dark and tough future I get the feeling I'll need to be clever to go on You were always strict and scolded me Taught me how to hunt just like a tiger Playing music while the gentle wind blew And then turned that song into a weapon Going through life carefree with no effort I was never able to tell you my feelings of gratitude I'll continue living, continue living, however hard it may be This way of life is uncouth but it is sufficient You gave me such a strong heart Even now it is still important to me You watched over me when I had a fever Taught me which way to walk just like a parent You never lied and your thoughts were sincere You guided me into tomorrow To this very day I did not know much But it's okay, I'm not alone anymore Hesitating while being lost is uncool But creep around like it is cool The hot air blocks these images from my mind I can't grasp it but I know there are things I can't let go of The melody is look up at the sky Reach for it, reach it A man's world always becomes tedious like this I'll continue living, continue living, however hard it may be This way of life is uncouth but it is sufficient You gave me such a strong heart Even now it is still important to me I am so proud of you all the way Category:Music